


I think I should be in museums 'cause this body a masterpiece

by LOSTGIRL55



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, basically renjun realizes hyuck is sexy and loses it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTGIRL55/pseuds/LOSTGIRL55
Summary: Renjun thinks he can successfully divide his life into two periods. BDT and ADT. Before Donghyuck's thighs and After Donghyuck’s thighs.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

It all starts to go downhill with a random hookup at 9 in the goddamn morning. Actually no scratch that. It all starts much before that, on a July afternoon so hot that plants are crying into their leaves and their balcony fixtures gain sentience in order to ask for a glass of water. On that godforsaken day, Huang Renjun comes to a terrible and chilling realization. Lee Donghyuck is hot. Not just hot, in fact. Sexy, attractive, alluring, if you will. This isn’t news to people who have eyes. Unfortunately it is for Renjun, who up until now has been under the impression that Donghyuck, as his best friend, is a being completely devoid of sexuaility who he only has platonic feelings for. This is completely thrown out the window by the sight of Donghyuck next to their aircon, flushed, panting, and his thighs bare.

 _Think pure thoughts, think pure thoughts_ , his brain frantically tells itself.

“Renjunnnnnnn, I’m stickyyyyy”, Donghyuck whines, throwing his head against the wall and then pausing to pout up at him.

 _Oh my fucking god_ , Renjun thinks as his brain tries not implode on itself. He’s stuck in the doorway into their apartment, internally debating on whether he should stick around and torture himself with the sight of a sweaty Donghyuck or immediately retreat to the convenience store and its heavenly AC away from thoughts about Donghyuck.

 _Ok, be level headed Renjun. You can't be beat against Donghyuck in a game he doesn't even know he's playing_.

He clears his throat, and says in a remarkably stable voice, “I know Hyuck, I'm about to go down to get some more ice”.

“Ughhhhhh get like two bags, I'm going to take an ice bath”.

“You're going to waste all our ice, don't even think about it.”

Donghyuck scowls. “How is it wasting when I'm gonna use it? I fucking need it bro, my skin is about to melt off’.

 _Get a hold of yourself Renjun, do NOT fall for the cuteness._ Renjun scoffs. “I highly doubt that” and with that he takes his leave. On the way out of their complex he takes a moment to take in the epiphany he's had. Ok, Donghyuck is hot. So what? Just because he thinks his best friend is hot, that doesn't mean anything. Of course, Donghyuck is conventionally beautiful, lots of people think he's hot.

 _I can be one of them. It's not like it can get any worse._ Later on, he’ll regret thinking that as Donghyuck takes an ice cube, pulls his shirt down and rubs it over his sweat soaked skin as he moans, mouth open and eyes closed. Renjun resists the urge to repeatedly bang his head against their ugly brown walls, if only out of fear that he would get amnesia from the injury and the sight of Donghyuck like that would be wiped from his mind. Fuck his life.


	2. put him on his knees, give him something to believe in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the grammar mistakes, writing was my worst subject

It’s now been a few weeks since “The Incident” as Renjun has dubbed it in his head. Since that fateful day his suffering has only increased. Renjun is a good person. He helps Jisung with his homework, he doesn’t hit Chenle (that much) no matter how annoying he’s being, he cleans up after himself and calls his parents every week. And yet he has to suffer through lusting after his roommate and best friend who he’s witnessed drunk crying Mariah Carey while puking his guts out in front of a Denny’s. 

He assumed that by acknowledging his physical attraction to Donghyuck he would be done and over with it and he wouldn't get that strange murmur in his heart every time Donghyuck looked up at him with mischievous, glittering eyes. But noooooooo. It seems as though the universe (along with Donghyuck) is praying on his downfall because so far his attraction to Donghyuck keeps on growing no matter how much he tries to suppress it. And suppress it he has to because if Donghyuck ever found out how much of his time is occupied by thinking about his soft, glowing skin and the moles on his back, it would give him roasting material for the next 20 years if not more. He would never hear the end of it. So no matter how much his eyes are drawn to Donghyuck and the strip of skin he flashes when he stretches, his pink tongue licking off coffee from his plush lips, his-.

“Renjun, where are my fuzzy socks?”

Speak of the devil. “I don’t know Hyuck, maybe you should look for them in your closet, where they should be, and not in our kitchen where we eat," he says pointedly, revealing that he does in fact know where Donghyuck’s socks are

“I keep them in the kitchen because it's closer to our shoe rack and easier to wear them from there. It's efficient,” he emphasizes, bringing his face closer to Renjun’s at the last word. As if that at all changes the fact that he keeps his smelly socks in the same place they keep their food.

“It’s disgusting, is what it is.” He slightly backs away trying to make sure his face doesn't get any closer to Donghyuck than it already is, while also trying to make sure he stays as nonchalant as possible. Playing with his phone and leaning back on the couch so he gives off an aura of indifference towards Hyuck’s sudden proximity towards him. It doesn't seem to be working though, judging by the way Donghyuck narrows his eyes and swings his legs over the couch so he's practically sitting in Renjun’s lap. 

Okay just calm down, he's in your lap like he's been a thousand times before, he's an affectionate friend, don't make it weird. The steady stream of Renjun’s mind tries to keep him relaxed. That thought quickly flies out the window when Donghyuck attempts to sidle even closer to him, looking curiously at him.

“Renjun, tell me where my socks are please,” he asks in a sickly sweet tone.

“I’ll only tell you if you promise to stop leaving them in the kitchen. And get off my lap,” he adds gruffly. This is the wrong thing to say because Donghyuck smiles suddenly like a shark that’s just caught a whiff of blood in the sea.

“But, Renjunnnn I don't want to get off your lap it’s so comfy.” Donghyuck bats his lashes at him. “Besides, I’ve always sat on your lap, it’s my favorite spot now.” 

That is technically true. Donghyuck’s love language is physical touch and almost everyone around him knows it, especially Renjun, his poor unsuspecting roommate who is always subject to random kissing and lap sitting. 

It feels different now though. The weight of Donghyuck on his lap doesn't feel comforting anymore, it feels exciting. It makes his blood rush faster through his veins and his palms sweat. Donghyuck can tell something is off too. His previously playful eyes are now inquisitive and filled with an emotion Renjun can't identify. Renjun gets hypnotized by the look in Donghyuck's eyes. Donghyuck looks like he wants to eat Renjun whole, like he’s the shark that finally found the prey the whiff of blood belonged to and now he’s going to satisfy his craving. 

It makes Renjun want to be reckless, want to give back as good as he’s got, because he knows he can’t let Donghyuck win. Instinctively Renjun grabs onto his thigh, making Donghyuck gasp. From surprise or arousal, he doesn't know, but he wants to hear that sound coming from donghyuck’s mouth again, so he strokes his hand over the strip of skin exposed by the rips of his jeans.

“Renjun,” he breathes, the roughness of his voice only serving to spur Renjun on further.   
He can feel the warmth of Donghyuck through his jeans, in a way he's felt before but not quite in the same context. 

Now though, his hand bravely travels higher towards the inside of Donghyuck’s thigh, his mouth watering when Donghyuck pliantly spreads his legs further. His arms have found their way around Renjun’s neck and he uses that to inch his face closer and closer to Renjun’s. Mouth open and eyes wide, Donghyuck murmurs a single “Renjun” a breath’s distance from his lips before Renjun closes the distance between them. 

Kissing Donghyuck is nothing like he imagined it would be. He’s heard in passing mostly from Sungchan and Mark that Donghyuck is a good kisser, but it feels like an understatement in comparison to what Donghyuck is doing now. His full lips feel pillowy, his breath bitter probably from the americano from earlier. Donghyuck’s hands travel up his neck, one resting at the nape of his neck, the other tangled in his hair. Every so often Donghyuck pulls on his hair in order to get a better angle, sending a little zing of electricity down his spine. In return Renjun nips at his lower lip, drawing a truly gorgeous sound from Donghyuck. He pulls away from him while Donghyuck chases after his lips with a whimper. 

“Shhh, I want to do something, baobei,” Renjun soothes.

“Do what?,” Donghyuck replies, looking so confused and grumpy that Renjun has to suppress the urge to laugh.

“This.”

Donghyuck seems like he wants to complain until he sees Renjun drawing forward once more. This time though, Renjun’s lips land on Donghyuck’s neck. His hand goes up to cradle the side of Donghyuck's head while he presses wet kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck. Donghyuck has gone rigid in his arms, his chest heaving, and his breath shaky. Renjun grazes his teeth over his veins just to feel his pulse jump and smirks when he sees Donghyuck melting in his arms at that. Satisfied that Donghyuck is enjoying his ministrations he goes back to marking his neck up. Once he’s done he leans back to admire his handiwork. Donghyucks eyes are closed. There’s a flush high on his cheeks and his tanned neck is covered in several dark bruises. Just as Renjun’s about to capture Donghyuck’s swollen lips with his own once more, he hears rapid knocking coming from their door and groans. 

“Please don’t tell me you invited Jisung over''. He usually doesn’t mind Jisung coming over and raiding their well stocked fridge (thanks to Renjun, he’s the only one who ever does anything in this house) . But he just cockblocked their- their uhm, they were you know. Actually he doesn’t know what the fuck they were just doing, but what he does know is that he doesn’t have any complaints and wants to continue. 

Seems Donghyuck shares the sentiment because he scowls in the direction of the front door where the knocking has only grown in volume and has been joined by unintelligible yelling, presumably from Jaemin. The rat. 

“Gimme a minute and stop screeching before the neighbors call the cops.” Once he finishes he turns back to Renjun with a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry, I thought you wouldn’t be home today, but you know- you are. So… yeah.” Donghyuck finishes his sentence by ruffling his hair. He’s suddenly looking away from renjun and his demeanor makes Renjun feel awkward as well.

I mean you did just make out with your best friend so you should feel awkward regardless. Shut up, he internally hisses at the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Kun. He’s brought back to reality by Donghyuck abruptly scrambling off his lap and to the door. Frozen in his seat, he just sits there, head empty, no thoughts. His blissful thoughtlessness is soon interrupted by the sounds of Donghyuck and Jaemin bickering.

“Your neighbors would never call the cops on me, they like me better than you.” Which is. True. But he shouldn't rub it in. 

“They only like you more because they don’t have to deal with you during your caffeine rushes,” Donghyuck sneers back at him. Also true. He should rub it in.

Renjun is once again distracted from Nahyuck banter by Jisung trailing into their kitchen going straight for the ramen, like the little hamster he is. 

“Yah Jisung, that’s not for you!” His annoyance is feigned though as he would willingly give Jisung his kidney. Jisung knows this and ignores his warnings. Renjun can only sigh. He’s given no respect in this house. He resigns himself to make another pot of ramen, trudging back to the stove. Donghyuck must read his mind or something because he pauses in the middle of his bickering with Jaemin to throw a quick “Make some for me too” at him which Jaemin also copies. No respect. 

NEXT

Once the food is done all three of them settle around the coffee table in their living room, Jisung on the couch having long finished his (Renjun’s) ramen. Renjun is too focused on slurping up his noodles so the conversation going on around him is static noise in his brain. That is until Jisung opens his mouth.

“Hyung, what’s that on your neck?” he asks curiously and Donghyuck subsequently chokes on his ramen, much to the dismay of everyone else at the table. Donghyuck’s face is red yet again for two reasons. As he’s gulping down water, Jaemin leans over prodding at the collar of Donghyuck’s shirt. He pokes at the now prominent marks on his neck, whistling and raising his eyebrows at Donghyuck.

“Got a new lover, Hyuckie? Is it someone we know? When did you get this? Are you going to-”

Donghyuck pulls back and looks down. “It’s just from a random hookup, okay.” His tone is defensive, which only serves to make Jaemin look at him more suspiciously.

Renjun is now sweating profusely. For what, he doesn't know. But it seems like Donghyuck is panicking. If Donghyuck is panicking then it seems like it’s appropriate for him to panic too. Jaemin and Jisung’s arrival had taken his mind off of his and Donghyuck’s activities but now his mind is going 100 miles per minute thinking about it. Why did they just randomly make out for so long? What are they supposed to do now? How does Donghyuck feel about this? How is their relationship going to change after this? 

He’s drawn out of his contemplation by the feeling of Jaemin’s eyes landing on him. His suspicious gaze has shifted from Donghyuck to him. Which does not bode well for either of them. His lips are slightly pursed and he has the kind of look on his face that says he’s figured something out. Renjun has the opportunity to wonder whether that’s good or bad news for him before Jaemin opens his mouth once more.

“When did you have the opportunity to hookup? You only went out once last week and that hickey’s way too dark to be from that long ago?” So bad news for him. Great.

“I didn't know you were keeping tabs on me, Na.” Donghyuck bats his lashes at Jaemin. “Sounds like you’re jealous. But, don’t worry. You’re the only one in my heart, darling.” Donghyuck blows a kiss

For some reason that makes Renjun feel an unpleasant feeling in his bones. Like he wants to crush Jaemin’s skull.

“You wish, sweetheart,” Jaemin winks back.

Yeah, he definitely needs to crush Jaemin. He needs to push Jaemin out of their house and make sure he never comes back. He needs to - Ok, where is this coming from? He loves Jaemin, he tells himself. He doesn't have any hostile feelings towards him. Across the table Donghyuck and Jaemin are doing increasingly more elaborate aegyo towards each other. Renjun’s blood pressure rises. Jisung locks eyes with him from where he was previously occupied with his Nintendo Switch.

“I’m tired of them,” he says both whining and stoic at the same time, which is a feat only Jisung can accomplish. Renjun can only sigh.  
“I know Jisung, I know.” 

NEXT

It’s now 2 am in the morning, Jisung and Jaemin having just been ushered out the door by Renjun despite their protests. Normally he would want them to stay over but the sooner they leave the sooner he can figure out what the fuck is going on with him and Donghyuck. Only once he returns to the living room after locking their front door behind him, Donghyuck is nowhere to be seen. So he’s hiding from him. As expected from Donghyuck, the coward. Renjun rubs at his temples and heads for Donghyuck’s room where he has probably barricaded himself in, in hopes of avoiding this conversation. They’re going to have this talk no matter what. He knocks at Donghyuck’s door without attempting to open it, because he knows that Donghyuck has probably locked it and possibly pushed his gaming chair against the door as well. What a dramatic brat. 

Renjun can’t believe he made out with him. It was definitely the best makeout session he’s ever had, though. His lips are still buzzing and he can still feel the weight of Donghyuck against him. He can still- Okay, focus Huang. You need to have this conversation and then you can think about Donghyuck’s lips. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door again.

“Donghyuck? I know you’re in there.” Silence from the door. “ We need to talk.” He cringes at his own wording and opens his mouth to fix his previous sentence when Donghyuck finally speaks.

“The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please try again later.” His voice is completely monotone and Renjun might have even fallen for his act, if it weren't for the fact that he’s trying to speak to someone in person and not through a phone. Sigh. It looks like he’s going to have to bring out the big guns. He clears his throat.

“I didn't want to have to do this, Donghyuck, but you’re leaving me with no choice.” He can tell his interest is piqued by the sounds of rustling he hears from the room. 

“What are you talking about?” he asks cautiously. 

“I’m talking about those pictures.” The ugly pictures of Donghyuck that he promised to delete that are still on his phone. His hand must have slipped when he tried to delete them. Whoops.

Donghyuck gasps. “You wouldn't.”

“You know I would.” He nods his head even though he knows Hyuck can’t see him.   
Silence yet again from the room. He knows Donghyuck is weighing the options in his mind. Deal with the embarrassment of his ugly pictures being leaked or deal with an excruciating confrontation? To help Donghyuck make his decision, Renjun speaks again.

“Hmmm, I think I’ll send these to Chenle. You know how he is with blackmail material and-”

“Wait!”

Renjun grins at the frantic quality in Donghyuck’s voice. “Yes, Hyuckie?”, he says with an innocent voice even though his actions are anything but. He can picture Donghyuck’s scowl in his mind now and it gives him an immeasurable amount of pleasure. The score is now Donghyuck 1 Renjun 2. 

“If I come out and talk you have to delete the pictures,” he commands.

Renjun thinks it over. He can always pretend to delete them and use them for blackmail material again. He goes to agree.

“In front of me!” Donghyuck adds.

Dammit he thinks. How did he know I was going to do that?

Donghyuck slams the door open and snorts haughtily at him. “You can’t think I would make the same mistake twice, did you?” He points his nose up in the air. “I’m simply too clever to outsmart, sorry darling.”

By now Renjun is starting to remember why he thought it was embarrassing to be attracted to Donghyuck. “Yeah, yeah, look I’m deleting them now so just sit down and try not to run away before I get a word in.”

Donghyuck sniffles. “I can make no promises”.

Renjun rolls his eyes, his default expression when he’s in proximity of Donghyuck. Well, with one exception. Honestly it’s relieving to know that their playful relationship won’t be affected by their little rendezvous. Maybe they can just write this off as a fluke and go back to how they were before they made out. Actually no before The Incident, so Renjun doesn’t wake up with dreams of Donghyuck on his mind again. Oh God, it’s probably going to be even worse now that he knows what it feels like to have Donghyuck on him. He’s always going to be haunted by this. Why must the universe torture him so?

“Hellooooo, Earth to Renjun.”

Startled by Donghyuck’s fingers snapping in his face he jumps and hits his head against the wall. He curses and glares at Donghyuck. Donghyuck shamelessly ignores him.

“I know I’m pretty, Renjun, but please don’t stare at me so much, I get shy,” he simpers coquettishly. 

Renjun resists the urge to curse again. “The day you, the most shameless person on Earth becomes shy, is the day the world will end.”

Donghyuck pouts. He thinks he’s getting a headache. Why did he think it would be a good idea to have a serious conversation with Donghyuck. His hobby is harassing Renjun. 

“If Junnie talks to Hyuckie like this, then Hyuckie will be sad. Hyuckie doesn't like to be sad but why is Junnie being like this? Hmppph!” Donghyuck is turned around, his arms crossed, and a sulky look on his face. He looks suspiciously like the im angy no talk me meme.

“Yeah give it up, your deplorable aegyo has no affect on me.” He’s lying. He can already feel his heart melting at the very clearly fake look of upset on Donghyuck’s face. Dear god, what has he done to him? Whatever it is, he can’t let Donghyuck sense his weakness. Be strong, Renjun. You need to have this conversation. That thought sobers him and he tries to speak again, this time with more conviction in his voice. 

“Donghyuck, seriously. We need to talk about this. What was that?” His voice is too loud, too hysterical and he knows it won’t go over well with Donghyuck, who will take it as a blow to his ego. He’s right.

Donghyuck turns back to face him, the mirth wiped off his face. “You tell me, Renjun. You’re the one that kissed me.” 

Renjun knows the accusation in his voice is just a way to deflect from his own emotions, but it still gets a rise from him. He resents the implication that he was the only one that wanted that to happen between them. “Like you weren’t kissing back,” he scoffs. His voice is too harsh, he knows, but he can’t help but want to win over Donghyuck and him acting so indifferent stings. 

Donghyuck smiles sarcastically. “I was only trying to help you out. I saw the way you’ve been looking at me these past few weeks and thought I would grant you a taste. Don’t think too much of it.” 

Now he’s mad. How dare Donghyuck act like he was doing a favor to Renjun when Renjun could clearly feel him wanting it just as much, if not more than him. “You’re right, I was wondering what it was like to be with you, because I’ve heard such great praise about you.” He looks Donghyuck, who now looks upset for real this time, up and down. “I have to say, I think they were exaggerated, because so far what I’ve seen is disappointing.”   
He makes his way to the living room, looking for his keys and wallet. He needs to calm down and think rationally and he can’t do that with Donghyuck next to him, trying to provoke him. As he’s making his way to the front door, he’s stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist. He knows it’s Donghyuck and turns around to tell him to let go but before he can Donghyuck brings his lips to meet Renjun’s. This kiss is nothing like the previous one. The slow sensualness of before is gone. Now, their kissing is rough and biting. Donghyuck’s hands are wrapped around his hair, like before, but his hands harshly tug at him. Donghyuck nips at his lips a bit too brutally, almost drawing blood and Renjun growls. He pulls Donghyuck off his lips by his hair, not missing the way Donghyuck moans at the motion. 

“Fucking brat,” he hisses at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck smirks back. “Isn’t that what you’re into?”

Renjun can’t say anything back because he’s right and it’s infuriating. Instead he pushes him back against the wall, wrapping his arm around Donghyuck’s neck. Stroking his thumb against the marks, he waits until Donghyuck looks like he’s about to say something.

It doesn’t take long. After a few seconds of caressing, the impatience on Donghyuck’s face grows. He opens his mouth, presumably to make a scathing remark, and Renjun presses down on the red marks. A startled groan leaves Donghyuck’s mouth and now it’s Renjun’s turn to smirk.

“Isn't this what you’re into?” he whispers into Donghuck’s ear, making him shudder.

Donghyuck leans his head back against the wall. “Fuck you,” he says in an embarrassingly breathy voice.

“We’ll get to that later, baobei.” Donghyuck, not one to be outdone, especially not by Renjun, pulls him in by his collar and clashes their lips together for a desperate kiss. 

Renjun had initially thought he would draw this out, see how far he could go until Donghyuck was spread open and begging for him. But the urgency from Donghyuck is making Renjun just as desperate. He frantically paws at the buttons of Donghyuck’s jeans without disconnecting his lips from their kiss. Once he’s successfully gotten his jeans past his thighs, he drops to his knees.

There they are, right in front of him. Donghyuck’s smooth, sun kissed thighs in all their glory. They’re the eight wonder of the world, in Renjun’s opinion.

“Are you just going to stare? Or are you actually going to fucking do something?” Donghyuck mocks. 

Unfortunately those beautiful thighs are attached to the most aggravating person in the world. In retaliation, Renjun bites the sensitive skin on his legs. Donghyuck lets out another truly embarrassing moan and his hands come up to grab Renjun’s hair eagerly. 

“Do you have a fucking biting kink or something?” Donghyuck attempts to mock, but his voice comes out too shaky.

Renjun meets Donghyuck’s eyes. He looks at the slowly forming mark on Donghyuck’s thigh and then up at the other hickies on Donghyuck’s neck and is seized with the urge to give him matching bruises all over his body. 

“Yes,” he answers bluntly. “I want to mark up every inch of your skin.”

So he does. One by one, he sucks bruises onto Donghyuck’s tender skin. Above him Donghyuck lets out little whimpers that he tries to muffle with his hand. 

That’s not enough for Renjun. He wants Donghyuck to think of him like he’s thought of him. He wants this night to always be on Donghyuck’s mind, for him to dream about Renjun’s hands and mouth on him, to want it so bad no one else can satisfy him. 

Slowly, he kisses his way up his thighs, purposefully missing the place Donghyuck wants his mouth most on. The bulge in Donghyuck’s underwear reminds him of his own erection, but he needs to make sure Donghyuck gets off before he does. Judging by the wet spots around his boxers, that’s not too far off. 

He’s just about to mouth at his cock through his jeans when he feels Donghyuck’s hands around his shoulders tighten. He pulls off and gives Donghyuck a questioning glance.

His eyes look like molten lava, his gaze so intense Renjun has a hard time looking him in the eyes.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” he breathes. “I want to blow you.”

Who is Renjun to deny him?


End file.
